


all i wanna do is keep up (keep up)

by timetosaygoodbye



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, I THINK SOME OF THIS IS DECENT, M/M, cute stuff, lyrics mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is like a sketch dump in the form of drabble. josh and tyler. (it's better than i can explain i promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i wanna do is keep up (keep up)

**Author's Note:**

> 1.i really wanna follow up on the last part of this fic  
> 2\. when will shayne write something other than drabble

Josh looked at the younger boys bedroom floor sheepishly.

Tyler blushed crimson.

Tyler dug his fingernails into the palms of his sweaty goddamn hands. He had the sudden urge to smash his fingers against his piano keys, vigorously. Nervous habit. 

Josh felt like he hadn’t released air into his lungs for a thousand years.

 

=  
“I just.” Tyler reaches up, carding his fingers through Josh’s soft hair. It’s fading into a cotton candy sunset cloud state. 

 

“Hey, come on.” He blinks a few times, tugging on Tyler’s shirtsleeve.   
=  
“But you don’t even feel me though.” Tyler sings, an earnest look crawling across his face. It's Tyler's favorite song by Childish Gambino, Josh remembers. At least that word comes   
to mind for Josh with the facial expression.

Then he starts reciting the poetry part of the song. 

Tyler looks across directly at Josh 

"We’re still at camp. As long as we’re on the bus and not at the pickup point where our parents would be waiting for us. We’re still wearing our orange camp t-shirts. We still smell like pine needles. I like you and you like me and I more-than-like you, but I don’t know if you do or don’t more-than-like me."

He's only reciting it. 

Tyler’s hand is across his stomach, he looks towards his right. The scenery of Florida lifestyle unraveling beneath his tired eyes. A simple smile stretches across his warm lips. 

Lips. 

Josh could go on about them. 

He wants Tyler to talk for hours. He wants to put a magnifying glass to those things. He wants to trip and fall in love with them all over again.   
In Tyler’s lips, pink skies lay. Pink skies where tiny pilots soar their tiny planes across it all. Y’know how planes spell out things in the sky sometimes? The planes in Tyler’s lips would spell out “sweet” in honey laced with cool mints just because they’re like that too. 

 

-

“Hands on the whee-el…”

“Hands on the wheel.”

“Hands on the wheel!” 

He's singing the intro to a Schoolboy Q song.Tyler’s voice laces through Josh’s left ear, curling itself all around to the opposite side of his head and slipping into his right ear once more. Now slipping into his head. Tumbling and warping itself into his thoughts. 

He wants to make Tyler pull over- No. 

 

He wants to make him to slam on the breaks. He wants Tyler to have to spread his pretty pink lips open in shock, turning to face Josh. He wants Tyler to be

to be 

to be breath taken. 

He wants to yank him by the collar of his pitch black sweater, crushing his lips onto his neck miserably. Leaving bruises like anchors. 

His eyes are burning. Burning holes into Tyler. Everything about him entrances Josh. 

If Josh could sing even halfway decently, he would sing the Lana Del Rey lyric “You fit me better than my favorite sweater.” He would then go on a spiel about how he knows it seems cliché, but Tyler has to hear him out. Tyler has to hear at least some of the things Josh wants to do to him (if he wants). 

To make him feel. 

Tyler turns to him, giving him a questioning look. Josh feels that moment when you’re on the phone, and you say something that obviously is in need of a response but the other person says nothing for a long period of time so you must assume they are choking or dead. 

Josh shakes his head. He looks to his right and lets his mind be occupied by the night sky.   
+

The morning falls into place. Tyler’s still driving. Josh feels anew. He’s waiting until they arrive to their next stop to do what he’s going to do.

“Slim Jim, Jim?” Tyler offers with a giggle, pointing the slender stick in Josh’s direction. 

 

Josh can’t hand help but laugh and pretend to angrily bite the goddamn thing, chomping down and making squinty eyes at the other boy. While doing this he’s unaware that he’s showing off his little fangs he has on either side of his mouth. Tyler kind of adores them. Or him.

**Author's Note:**

> i really recommend the childish gambino song mentioned in this fic, and the schoolboy q song is just "hands on the wheel". give the intro a listen bc the girls voice is beautiful!!!


End file.
